


Five Things Ashton Irwin Doesn't Know

by taylorhorliikkk (oneswhonever)



Series: Five Things [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Lists, M/M, Mild Smut, Pining, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneswhonever/pseuds/taylorhorliikkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not uncommon for Ashton to miss things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Ashton Irwin Doesn't Know

i. The workers at Calum's favorite coffee shop seem to really notice Ashton first whenever they come in. Typically his hair is unruly and his lips are curved up in the tiniest smile, but it's an admired smile all the same and, suffice to say, they've been talking about him. The blonde will whisper into the redhead's hair, undeniably calling dibs on the caramel-haired lad. The brunette cuts in and tells them not to bother - he's been on the blonde lad's arm ever since they entered the building. Then they'll talk, and they'll argue, asking one another if they really think they're an _item_. Luke would internally giggle to himself, he thinks it's funny, but Michael really thinks one of them ought to let Ashton know. Calum tells him not to bother, and they get their coffee and they leave.

ii. The four lads grew up together and school was rapidly changing. One thing, one question, remained constant no matter how old they got -  _what do you want to do when you grow up?_ Every year in English it was a requirement to write an essay at the beginning of the year, and then reflect on it at the end. Ashton had the same response every single year. He would draw a little smiley face and, blunt as ever, would write, _dunno._ Luke reckons he could at least try and make it seem a bit more professional, Calum tends to roll his eyes, and Michael just finds it endearing.

iii. Ashton and Luke have been having sex for years now. It's never quite the same. Sometimes it will sweet and tender, but other times it's rough and very nearly borderlines brutal. Sometimes Ashton tops, but more often than not, Luke tends to like to take control. Not like the blonde would ever admit it, but he tends to get quite a thrill out of seeing Ashton underneath him, submitting to everything and anything. Luke really began to take a liking to tying his hands to the headboard and sometimes he'll fuck Ashton like that, but others he'll ride him. He likes trussing him up even when they're making sweet, careful love. Ashton thinks it makes him look really silly, Luke thinks it's beautiful, Calum jokingly calls Luke a sadist behind Ashton's back (he doesn't want the eldest lad to know that his boyfriend talks about their sex life) and Michael is torn between wanting to think it's hot and wanting to break Luke's neck every time he sees the rope burns on Ashton's wrists.

iv. Ashton has this idea in his head that he can make a living off of being a drummer in a band. He talks frequently about how the four of them could potentially be in a band together. He is very impassioned when it comes to music and there's an odd beauty about how he pounds on his drum kit - muscles working and flexing, his hair flopping into his face. Luke thinks it's kind of silly and reasons that it's highly unlikely they would go anywhere as a band. Calum jokes around about wanting to be punk rock, but anyone could tell he isn't serious about the idea of starting a band. Michael is all for it and assures Ashton that they could be the greatest drums-guitar duo of all time.

v. Everyone comes to Ashton's funeral. His family. His friends. People he didn't know, and people that he did. The entirety of their small town shows up to pay their respects and say goodbye to the boy with unruly caramel curls and deep dimples. His mother cries, and so do his siblings. Luke doesn't cry at first, and he figures that's because he's been crying so much recently that he has no tears left in his system. Sure enough, the service cries, and the water works are back. Calum doesn't really cry, either. Tears streak down his cheeks, sure, but it's nothing like Luke. Michael cries and tucks a letter into Ashton's open casket, stares at the face he used to love. The face he will always love.

Ashton knows.

There's nothing that Ashton Irwin does not know.


End file.
